1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to drive a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD), and a method to produce an optical transceiver implemented with an LD.
2. Related Background Arts
Two methods to drive an LD have been known in the field, one of which provides a driving signal to one of electrodes of the LD, while the other of which provides signals complementary to each other to respective electrodes of the LD. The former method is further divided in two methods by whether the driving signal is provided to the anode or the cathode. In the latter method, the LD is coupled between two outputs of the differential driver.